


Naptime Fuss

by GayCheerios



Series: Lavender Eyes and Lullabies [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Age Regression, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Temper Tantrums, bottles, naps, pacifers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: Shuichi has to deal with a fussy Kokichi before naptime, but it ends well luckily.





	Naptime Fuss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is for a friend of mine actually! They really wanted this but they were SO shy while asking bc they thought it was weird and im here to spill the tea ladies and gents   
> i think this is adorbs so thank you for asking this of me!!   
> You’re a sweetie pie and i hope you like this!! 💕
> 
> Anyway i was super excited to write this bc im weak for babs and cute talk like this!!

Kokichi is sitting on Shuichi’s lap, with Shuichi rocking the other back and forth slowly. The purple haired boy lets out a whine and turns his head to Shuichi with tears in his eyes. 

“What’s the matter Babydoll?” He asks, brushing messy hair out of his face. 

Kokichi only whines and now fully turns around to the other. He burries his head into the detective’s chest and starts to cry. 

Shuichi smiles kindly. “If you want something you have to use your big boy words okay Honey?” He cooes, brushing his fingers through Kokichi’s hair. 

Kokichi sniffles and looks up with his beautiful purple sparkly eyes, and wipes his face. “P-paci…” He mumbles loud enough that his caretaker can hear. 

“You want your paci Kokichi?” Shuichi asks.

Kokichi nods and tears fall down his face again. “Want!” He shouts and bursts into tears. He’s crying so hard that Shuichi can hear soft hiccups and sobs. 

“Hey Babydoll why are you crying?” He frowns, hugging the other to his chest. Shuichi can take a guess why. It’s probably just Kokichi getting fussy. He needs to settle down for his nap and Shuichi needs to get his babies paci quickly. 

Kokichi only clutches Shuichi and softly cries. Luckily the detective tilts his head up and places the pacifier in Kokichi’s mouth and thank the stars the little one calms. Shuichi smiles and presses a kiss to the other’s head. He takes all of Ouma’s adorable purple hair and puts it in a ponytail to which the little one smiles and claps his hands. 

“I’m going to go get baba okay?” Shuichi hums to his baby. Kokichi shakes his head no and pouts, looking like he’s going to cry again. “Why not Sweetheart? Don’t you want your baba before you have your nap?”

Kokichi shakes his head and spits out his pacifier. Oh boy, he’s getting fussy again. “No!” He cries. “I. Don’t. Want. To!” He shouts. 

“Hey, do not raise your voice at me, you hear me Kokichi? Don’t be a naught boy.” Shuichi warns. 

To that Kokichi only cries harder. He’s going to be difficult to put down today…”I’m going to go make you baba, okay?” The detective says calmly. He then hears Kokichi’s loud crying into soft sobbing. The little one gets up out of his lap and sits on the other side of the bed and cries into himself. The black haired boy sighs. “Kokichi, Honey.” He calls ever so sweetly. “What’s the matter?” Shuichi makes his way over to the crying boy. 

Kokichi shakes his head and cries. “No.” 

“No what Honey?” 

“Me don wan ‘Ichi to weave me awone!” Kokichi wailes, turning around and crying into Shuichi’s lap. “Don weave me!”

Shuichi picks Ouma up and puts him in his lap. “Is that what this is about? Oh sweetheart, I won’t ever leave you, I’m only going to the kitchen to get your baba and come right back so we can sleep. How about you come with me to get it okay?” He kisses Kokichi’s head with butterfly kisses. 

Kokichi wipes his tears and giggles. “Okay!” He smiles once more. 

“That’s better, come on sweetheart.” 

They both exit the room with Shuichi carrying the other boy over his shoulder. Once they arrive at the kitchen, the detective places his little darling on the counter. He walks to the cabinet to go get the milk formula and a bottle. He warms it up on the stove and slowly stirs it. He hears Kokichi singing something to himself and smiles. The other is so cute! Once Shuichi deems the milk warm he transfers the liquid into Kokichi’s purple baby bottle. He makes his way back to the room with his precious baby and the bottle in tow.   
He places Kokichi on the bed and joins him. The purple haired boy climbs into his caretaker’s lap and whines for the bottle. 

“Big boy words, Kokichi.” He gently scolds. 

“Can I pwease have baba ‘Ichi?” He licks his lips and looks at the bottle hungrily. 

“Of course you can.” Shuichi holds the bottle to Kokichi’s lips while he drinks from it gently. He’s so relieved that this time the boy is actually drinking it, and he’s especially relieved when he hears the soft sucking sound he only hears when Kokichi is hungry. Shuichi sighs with relief when there’s only a drop left of the liquid. “Good?” He sees his baby nod and yawn. The detective grabs the pacifier from the bedside table and gently slides it into Kokichi’s mouth. “Come, time for nappy, alright?” This is where it could go horribly wrong or wonderfully perfect. Thank the stars it’s the ladder. Kokichi lays down and Shuichi places the blanket over both of them. 

“Night night baby boy.” He kisses Kokichi’s forehead and snuggles him until he falls asleep.


End file.
